oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Oreimo Episode 12 (True Route)
Synopsis Kyousuke wakes up to the sight of Kirino, dressed in her school uniform and seemingly acting kinder than the usual. He notices it more when Kirino even passes a bowl of rice at him without any derrogative remark or even a single sneer in her face. Soon, the family table is filled with all four members of the Kousaka Family and breakfast starts with the mother Yoshino exposing her husband Daisuke's attempts at getting his daughter Kirino's pictures from a distance, something that embarrasses the police officer. As the family table is filled with Kirino's laughs, Kyousuke just looks on with a confused expression. Later that day, Kirino receives good news from Ayase that Kanako is going to be closer to her dream as an idol, and Kanako finally accepts that attending the cosplay competition has brought good things to her future. As Kanako thinks about being able to surpass Kirino's fame in her upcoming job, Kirino just thanks her sincerely, a gesture that puzzled both Ayase and Kanako. Meanwhile, Kyousuke is still thinking about his younger sister's actions, skeptic that Kirino is even able to talk to him with such a courteous way. Manami thinks that Kirino might have finally become honest in her feelings, but Kyousuke keeps his suspicions. Soon, Kyousuke sees Ayase and — after commenting on her slight expression of disgust on his presence — greets him for seemingly the first time after the Stardust Witch Meruru cosplay competition. Kyousuke introduces Manami to Ayase, he confronts Ayase about Kirino's sudden change in attitude. Manami and Kyousuke part ways and Kyousuke sits with Ayase elsewhere. There, he asks about how Kirino is acting at school; Ayase does not feel anything weird with regards to Kirino and would contact him if ever such a thing emerges. At home, Kyousuke soon contacts Saori, but likewise, even Saori does not find anything weird about Kirino when it comes to anything about anime. Kyousuke soon finds Kirino on his room's doorstep and invites him to her room. It is clear that she shows a sad expression in her face, and she is too quiet compared to her usual self when interacting with Kyousuke. Something that Kyousuke notices, on the other hand, is the noticeable drop in decorations on Kirino's room. He soon asks Kirino about what she wants to talk about, and after giving out a vague response with respect to her supposed "final life counseling session", she asks Kyousuke to buy her an eroge — two titles to be exact: I'd Never Steal Something Like Onii-chan's Pantsu!! and 3D Custom Imouto. In fact, Kirino wants to make it into the midnight release so that she can play both games as soon as possible. Kyousuke has doubts that this is the final life consultation session; however, Kirino confirms it herself, and would even help in keeping Kyousuke from being caught by his father in the process. After seeing Kirino plead to him, Kyousuke finally decides to fulfill the last life consultation session. After getting some help from Akagi for an alibi, Kyousuke reaches Akihabara with thirty-five minutes until midnight. Soon, he finds himself in a surpising development: several others have formed a long line for the midnight releases of several titles. What's worse? Akagi has just arrived there as well. Kyousuke confronts Akagi for his alibi of staying in the latter's place now turned to waste, while Akagi asks Kyousuke about "staying somewhere nice with Manami". It turns out that both of them have the same target (a copy of a midnight release title) brought up by "extenuating circumstances". However, Kyousuke gets the shock of his life when Akagi is actually planning on purchasing a game targeted on females. Akagi tries to explain himself, finally revealing that he is also there under a younger sister's orders, and Kyousuke soon realizes that both he and Akagi are on the very same situation. What's different is that Akagi's sister is a fujoshi who fantasizes men in love with the same gender. However, Akagi's talk about her sister has somewhat earned him the support of those who would order the game that Akagi would later buy. As he and Kyousuke proceed on their respective lines, Kyousuke wonders if he could make it back to Chiba by train. It turns out that his purchase has taken a longer time than expected, so he was not able to board the last train. He calls Kirino to tell her the bad news, and a worried Kirino asks him if there is still a way for him to return to Chiba from Akihabara. After a few seconds of thought, he decides to look for a way to get back home, and he returns to the place where he purchased Kirino's eroge and looks for the owner of the bike he saw earlier. The owner of the bike decorated with decals of I'd Never Steal Something Like Onii-chan's Pantsu!! turns out to be a big fan of Fana, the female protagonist of the eroge, and Kyousuke pleads to him to borrow his bike. The stranger understands his situation, as a brother brought by her sister to the midnight release, and supports him by allowing him to ride his bike home; as for the fan, he decides to play the eroge on his laptop. Kyousuke is very grateful of the stranger's kindness and speeds off from Akihabara to Chiba. It is going to be a long ride home. Meanwhile, Kirino receives a call — not from Kyousuke, but from Kuroneko. It turns out that Kuroneko has been trying to make a pair of cat ears for Kirino, but does not have the proper measurements. Kirino soon tells her about where Kyousuke is, and receives some harsh comments in response. Kuroneko has also began to accustom herself with calling Kyousuke "Nii-san", much to Kirino's disgust. Kirino tells Kuroneko to stop calling Kyousuke "Nii-san", but Kuroneko doesn't mind stopping, since she has declared that she might call Kyousuke as something else. Kyousuke continues to pedal his way home, even attracting attention from other people, and barely made it into the journey. Fortunately, he reached the Kousaka Residence, and Kirino helps him to sneak inside the house. After being led by Kirino into her room, Kyousuke hands over the merchandise and takes a short shower before returning to his room. There, Kirino invites him to come over and play the newly-purchased eroge with him. Kirino soon explains that I'd Never Steal Something Like Onii-chan's Pantsu!! has only one route, and the completion of one route would unlock the other routes until all of the routes are unlocked and completed. Mini-games integrated with the game itself will contribute to the progress of the game. Kyousuke lazily watches as Kirino breezes through one route, which turns out to have a sad ending. He is somewhat optimistic about he ending, although Kirino points out that things are different when two persons are apart from each other, something that technology cannot easily cure. Kyousuke then takes back his comment and instead describes that the ending is "lovely", and Kirino has managed to calm herself. Kirino soon finds herself immersed enough to try another route and is trying to keep Kyousuke from leaving, even putting life counseling again as an alibi. Kyousuke decides to hear out Kirino for one last time, although he admits to be longing for sleep already. Kirino soon reminisces at the time roughly nine months ago when she is embarrassed to let someone see her collection of anime merchandise and eroge, and decides that it is already time for Kyousuke to see something else. Kyousuke instantly becomes nervous at the atmosphere as Kirino reaches out for a box located behind the stacks of merchandise inside her secret stash. Soon, a box comes rolling from Kirino's side, and Kyousuke instantly shows disgust at the title. It turns out that it is one of the very few eroge Kirino ended up dropping due to having an unusual theme. Kirino blurts out that it was a mistake of her own and she no longer plays it. Kirino then pulls out a photo album from the box and asks Kyousuke if he still wants to look at it. Kyousuke suspects something even wierder than her own hobby might be inside, so he decides to not push his luck. Kirino understands this and puts it away. She then pulls out another box, and takes out her report cards from the past. She reminisces on how poor she performed on track, and it became her boost to practice more. Kirino then shows the badges she received from the many competitions she joined in. According to her, she uses this to psyche herself whenever she feels down. After returning the badges and the report cards to the box, Kirino tells her brother that like the merchandise kept in her secret stash, her achievements and awards in track are just as important, and she wants Kyousuke to continue to take his part in protecting them. Kyousuke knows that Kirino already knows what he has done and reminds her that it's his responsibility now that he knows about her secret. Kirino soon ends the final life consultation. Kyousuke is somewhat surprised that the final life consultation could be so anticlimactic, but Kirino is nonetheless relieved to have the time to tell those things to Kyousuke. Kyousuke and Kirino both said "good night" to each other... and he did not know that it was going to be the last time they would say it. The next day, Kirino suddenly disappears. It was only through his parents that he found out what happened to Kirino. According to his father, Kirino left for America after being drafted by a famous track coach who saw her performance at a training camp. Her training shall continue until high school. Kyousuke is noticeably shocked by the news, and his father even admits that he does not want to be so far away from his daughter. Even the fact that she will not be financially supported did not shake Kirino; instead, she shows her bankbook and has planned on using all of the money she has saved from her careers as a model and author. Kyousuke initially feels relieved with the annoying Kirino now far away, but for some reason, her absence also has been different to him. He can only tell Kirino from where he is to give her best. The new term soon begins, and as Kyousuke and Manami start their school day, a surprisingly familiar girl with the same uniform as Manami's walks past them. A surprised Kyousuke runs to the girl and finds out that it is someone familiar... a girl usually seen dressed in gothic lolita attire. "Good morning, Senpai." Adapted From This episode is adopted from Chapter 4 of Volume 4 of the light novels. Unlike the previous episode, this follows the light novels more closely, thus the "TRUE ROUTE" attached to the title. Trivia 'Characters' By order of appearance *Kyousuke Kousaka *Kirino Kousaka *Yoshino Kousaka *Daisuke Kousaka *Ayase Aragaki *Kanako Kurusu *Manami Tamura *Kouhei Akagi *Kuroneko New Characters There are no new characters in this episode. 'Intermission' *The titles of the series in the intermission — like the previous episode's — are Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai and I'd Never Steal Something Like Onii-chan's Pantsu!!. Ending Theme Song *The ending theme song for this episode is entitled "Ready" performed by Ayana Taketatsu. *The art featured on the ending theme is drawn by Shigeto Koyama. Cultural References *Saori's final response to Kyousuke on the phone is "Nyoro~n", the catchphrase of Tsuruya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *The titles of eroge Kirino wants to purchase are parodies of real titles; I'd Never Steal Something Like Onii-chan's Pantsu!! is a parody of the manga series Oniichan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne!! and 3D Custom Imouto is a parody of the simulator game 3D Custom Girl. Quotes References Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:OVA Category:Season 1 Episodes